With or Without You - The End...
by StarGazer
Summary: It took me awhile but here it is...


With or Without You

**The Final Part!**

** **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, never had, never will!**

** **

**A/N: Finally, it's finished!! I know it took me awhile but I got there. Sorry about the ending though. Matt was supposed to be bad but I've decided that I love him too much now! Well not much to say except that Kitty and Egnatious are the Head Members of the We ate Sora Club (I think Pally mon can explain…)**

**I'm really sorry if some of this doesn't make any sense, I was tired…….**

** **

**Dedication: This one's for all you guys who keep e-mailing me and telling me to finish this series especially DigitalBrat15 who reads them but never reviews a single one!!!!!!!!! What the hell, Pally mon, Kate, GreyFox, lyra, Jehana, Maki, SarahL, waterdragon, aileen and anyone who knows me or my fic's. I luv ya all ! ; ) **

** **

**Slide of hand and a twist of fate, but that don't mean she makes me wait,**

**So I'll wait for you.**

**With or without you, With or without you,**

**I can't live with or without you… **

# With or Without you, U2

** **

**---- Mimi's POV ----**

** **

**"Mimi, Mimi?" someone was waking me from my sleep, slowly they helped me to sit up.**

**"Mimi is that you?" there was that feminine voice again. I opened my eyes to see who it was, my head was still dizzy from going through the porthole but I still managed to make out a small, familiar figure. "Palmon?"**

**"Yep it's me!" came the cheerful reply.**

**"Palmon!" I jumped up and gave her a hug, she hugged me tightly back. I could feel the tears in my eyes. "I missed you so much…"**

**Suddenly our little reunion was disrupted.**

**"Matt!" I heard another familiar voice yell happily from behind me.**

**"Matt?" I shouted angrily. He emerged from the bushes with Gaboumon behind him.**

**"Mimi, I wasn't going to let you go alone…"**

**"That's no excuse Matt, you still think that I'm yours and that you have to protect me everywhere I go. Well, not anymore Matt." I turned around and started walking away from him. 'I can't believe this" I muttered to myself.**

** **

**---- Matt's POV ----**

** **

**"Thanks a lot Gaboumon." I mumbled.**

**"I'm sorry Matt, it's just I haven't seen you in ages, I'm sorry." He hung his head.**

**"No, Gaboumon, you're right, it's great to see you again, Pal." I smiled at him.**

**He lifted his head and smiled back.**

**"Come on Gaboumon we better catch up with Mimi."**

** **

**---- Mimi's POV ---- **

** **

**"He's so annoying Palmon, I mean why did he come, he probably thinks I'm the Mimi that I was before DigiWorld." I was saying all of this but deep inside me I was glad he had come. "What do you think Palmon?"**

**"I think we should take a rest!" she said weakly.**

**I stopped and looked at her, I had got so caught up in my thoughts that I had been walking to fast for Palmons' short legs. "Oh I'm sorry, sure we can stop here." I smiled at her. She dropped to her knees and took in a deep breath. I sat down beside her and looked around, I couldn't see or hear Matt anywhere. "Where do you think Matt is Palmon?"**

**"Mimi!" Palmon sighed.**

**"What?"**

**"Mimi, what is up with you? I mean one minute you're hating him and the next you're worrying about him!" she yelled.**

**"I…don't know." I really didn't know what to say. Before Sora had kissed Matt I truly loved him, then it happened and I hated Matt, but then Tai came and I got strong feelings for him, but now that I know the Sora thing was a trick played by her and Matt was innocent all along I just didn't know how I was supposed to feel… "This is way too confusing!" I yelled out, scaring Palmon.**

**"What is, Mimi?"**

**"Forget it." I sighed. **

**Just then we heard a noise coming from the bushes. I jumped to my feet and Palmon jumped in front to protect me.**

**"Who's there?" she shouted.**

**Matt and Gaboumon emerged from the darkness carrying some stuff in their arms. "Chill, it's only us." Matt said calmly.**

**I couldn't hold myself, "Don't ever do that again Matt, Palmon could have used her Poison Ivy attack and you could have been hurt." I blurted out, and then blushed.**

**"Ok…?" Matt said looking confused but somehow happy. "Here, we brought some food, that's why we where slow."**

**"Thanks." I mumbled. Silently we Matt and I sat under the stars eating and listening to our Digimon chat away to each other. I was really glad they were here; this would be way too awkward without them.I felt cold and Matt must have been too as he asked Gaboumon to light a fire. I lay down and closed my eyes, I could only think of Tai.**

** **

**----Matt's POV----**

** **

**"Matt?"**

**"Yeah Gaboumon?"**

**"Matt, remember this?"**

**I looked at him, he was holding out a small object to me, it caught the light and I recognized it immediately. "My Harmonica!"**

**"Remember you gave it to me before you went home?"**

**"Of course, I remember now." I took it from him and held it in my hands. "I can't believe you kept this for so long."**

**"Could you play for me?" Gaboumon asked hopefully.**

**"Sure." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then played, I played what ever was in my head. That's what I loved about the Harmonica, I could tell all my feelings but nobody else knew what they were. But on my mind was Mimi, I could only think of how devastated she looked when I told her. I hated myself for it. I had been playing for longer than I thought; when I opened my eyes he was sleeping. I looked over at Mimi shivering, "Gaboumon, Gaboumon?" I nudged him awake, "take my jacket and put it around Mimi, would you?"**

**"Sure Matt." Gaboumon said with a smile on his face.**

**"What's that look for?" I asked defensively.**

**"Young love, you can't beat it."**

**"What!?"**

**"Come on, face it Matt, you're mad about her aren't you?"**

**Mimi began to shiver again, thankfully. "Gaboumon, just put it around her before she freezes, alright?"**

**"Ok Matt." Gaboumon gently put the jacket over her and she stopped shaking. I watched as Gaboumon curled up beside her. **

**"Hey, what about me Gaboumon?" **

**"If you want warmth then come and sit next to Mimi." Gaboumon smiled then fell asleep. **

**"Gaboumon!" I called but it was no use, "Well its all your fault if I'm frozen in the morning." I turned and lay on my side somehow I managed to close my eyes and sleep.**

** **

**----Mimi's POV ---**

** **

**"Tai don't listen to her!" I screamed out but it was no use, he looked at me and scowled. "Tai, I would never do that to you, you now that!"**

**Sora was laughing at me; I hung my head and cried. I looked over at Tai; a gun was pointed at my head.**

**I shot up and looked around me. "It was a nightmare Mimi." I told myself. I looked around Palmon was lying on one side of me, Gaboumon on the other. Matt's jacket was draped around me; I smiled then noticed him lying opposite me shivering. Somehow I felt safer with him so I slowly got up, trying hard not to wake either of the Digimon, and sat beside him. I put the jacket over him and lay beside him until I fell asleep again.**

** **

**----Palmons' POV----**

** **

**"Palmon, wake up and see this!" Gaboumon whispered. I sat up and looked around me. **

**"What is it Gaboumon?"**

**"Look at Matt and Mimi!"**

**I looked over and smiled. Mimi's head was resting on Matt's shoulder and Matt's arm was around Mimi. Just then Mimi began to stir and awaken from her sleep, Matt also woke up. It took them both a little time to acknowledge the way in which they were sat but when they did they turned there backs to each other.**

**"How dare you put your arm around me!" Mimi yelled still with her back to him.**

**"You're the one who had your head on my shoulder!" Matt yelled back.**

**"Whatever!" Mimi shouted storming off into the forest. "Come on Palmon!" **

**I looked at Gaboumon and he looked at me. "I'll see you later Palmon."**

**"Bye Gaboumon, Bye Matt." I answered before running after Mimi.**

** **

**---- Gaboumons' POV----**

** **

**I watched as Palmon ran off after Mimi, and then I caught up with Matt. **

**"Matt, aren't we going after her?" I asked hopefully.**

**"Why should we? Tai's our friend too isn't he?" Matt said stubbornly.**

**"Yeah, he is but what it something happens to Mimi, don't you even care?"**

**"Of course I do, it's just…"**

**Suddenly a large Digimon I had never seen before appeared in front of us. "Run Matt!" I shouted but he was frozen on the spot.**

** **

**---- Mimi's POV----**

** **

**"Mimi, slow down." Palmon pleaded.**

**I stopped and waited for her to catch up, we had just left the forest and where in some kind of desert. The sun burned fiercely and made me feel faint so I sat down on the soft sand.**

**"Mimi, please, before anything else happens tell me what is up with you and Matt."**

**"Palmon, it's a long story and Tai needs us!"**

**"Well we can't do anything until the sun isn't so hot so you might as well start!"**

**I took a deep breath and began to tell her it all. After awhile my story was over and I felt brilliant, my mind was clear and my options, straight.**

**"Thanks Palmon, thanks for listening." I looked over at her, she was sleeping. "PALMON!"**

**She jumped awake. "Whaa..?"**

**"I thought you were listening."**

**"I was!"**

**"Until when?"**

**"As soon as you opened your mouth."**

**"Gee thanks Palmon."**

**"I'm sorry Mimi, it's just so hot and you had been walking fast again…"**

**"MIMI!!" I could hear Matt's voice calling me.**

**"What was that?" Palmon asked.**

**"Matt!" I screamed back and ran to see where it was coming from with Palmon close behind. We came to a large open meadow, in front of us stood a humongous Digimon that looking like half-dog, half-horse. "Matt, where are you?"**

**"Mimi, over here!" yelled Matt.**

**"Where Matt?"**

**"Shadow LightBeam!" shouted the Digimon I looked around to see a large beam of deep purple heading straight for me. I tried to move but I was stuck, I could only put my arms over my head and get ready for the hit. But it didn't come I turned around to see Matt lying on the ground. I watched as the Digimon ran off then I ran over to Matt.**

**"Matt, what happened you?" He opened his eyes and raised himself up. "Oh my God, you're bleeding Matt, don't move."**

**"Mimi I'm fine, look." He rose to his feet but soon doubled over in pain.**

** **

**---- Matt's POV ----**

** **

**The pain was real bad but I tried my best not to show it. The attack had cut open my side when I jumped in front of it. It was so sore but I couldn't let Mimi think I'm weak. Thankfully she decided that we all find somewhere we could rest for the night. Gaboumon took us to a picturesque spot deep in the forest hidden from all bad Digimon, or so he thought….**

** **

**---- Normal POV ----**

** **

**In a dark dungeon a girl watched the progress of Mimi and Matt through a crystal ball also watching was a young boy tied down in chains…**

**"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sora sneered. "Could it be that Mimi still has a soft spot for Matt?"**

**Tai looked away and closed his eyes.**

**"Awh, are you annoyed Tai? You thought she loved only you, boy, you got that wrong." Sora walked over and gently rubbed her hand against his face. He tried to pull away but she had drained the energy from him. "Don't worry Tai, without their Digivices and Crests, Palmon and Gaboumon are useless, we'll be meeting them soon."**

**"Sora, if you lay one hand on Mimi I'll…"**

**"What Tai? What will you do?"**

**Tai looked over to Agumon lying unconscious on the stone floor. Sora had hurt him badly.**

**"That's right Tai, you can't do anything." She laughed at him then walked off into the shadows.**

** **

**---- Mimi's POV----**

** **

**As much as I hated being, I was really worried about Matt. He was bleeding a lot and kept saying he was fine but I knew he was trying to hide his pain from me so I won't worry, but it made it worse! **

**I got up from where I lay, " Palmon, are you asleep?" there was no answer so I guessed she was.**

**I walked over to Matt and knelt beside him, "Matt, I know your getting sick of me asking this but, please let me see it before it gets worse." **

**He sighed and looked at me then slowly he pulled up his shirt revealing a large, gaping wound.**

**'Okay Mimi,' I told myself. 'You have to be strong.'**

**"Matt, I'll have to wash it out." **

**"No Mimi, It's ok!" he demanded.**

**"No Matt, it won't be ok when you die of an infection in the cut, ok!" After that he was silent.**

**I turned to Gaboumon. "Is there a fresh river around here?"**

**"There's a stream nearby here, I'll take you there."**

**"Thanks Gaboumon."**

**"Mimi, where are you going?" asked Palmon waking from her slumber.**

**"Palmon, stay with Matt." **

**"Ok, whatever you say Mimi!" **

**After about a five-minute walk we came to a fast-flowing stream. I took off my jacket and handed it to Gaboumon.**

**"I'm not cold!" he said, confused.**

**"No, I want you to rip it into pieces with your claws."**

**"But Mimi…"**

**"Gaboumon, you want Matt to get better don't you?"**

**Gaboumon ripped it into three pieces; I dipped two in the water and left one dry to use as the bandage. Then we went back to where Matt and Palmon were.**

**"Matt, this might sting a little." I slowly dabbed it onto his wound. He jolted away at first but then got used to it. As soon as I had got out all the dirt I could, I then took the larger part and wrapped it around his side. "There we go!" I smiled.**

**He lay back on the grass and looked up to the stars. I got up from his side and walked over to sit beside Palmon.**

**"Thanks Mimi." Matt said quietly.**

**I stopped and looked at him, he smiled at me.**

**"No problem Matt." I smiled back then lay down to sleep.**

** **

**---- Matt's POV ----**

** **

**I didn't know how to thank Mimi she ripped her jacket to help me.**

**Suddenly a dark shadow came over where we lay, it looked like Birdramon.**

**"Mimi, wake up!" I yelled.**

**Mimi jumped to her feet. "What is it?"**

**"I'm not sure but I think we should run!" **

**We ran as fast as we could but soon my side began to ache badly, I had to stop Mimi stopped too.**

**"Mimi keep running." I shouted but she refused.**

**"No Matt, I'm staying with you."**

**"Mimi!"**

**Palmon and Gaboumon tried their best to fight it off but without the Crests and Digivices it was useless. It dived down and scooped us all up with its claws. **

****

**---- Tai's POV ----**

** **

**I watched as DarkBirdramon dropped Mimi, Matt, Palmon and Gaboumon on the ground. Mimi rose to her feet and helped Matt get up.**

**"Welcome!" Sora smiled evilly. Matt pushed Mimi behind him.**

**"Hey you guys over here!" I yelled.**

**"Tai! Your alright!" she shouted happily running towards me.**

**"Mimi, I…" A sudden pain struck right through me leaving lying on the floor but it didn't stop there, it continued, a hard thumping pain.**

** **

**---- Mimi's POV ----**

** **

**"Tai!" I screamed as I watched him fall to the ground. "What's happening to you?"**

**I ran over to him, his body was clenched in pain. **

**"Sora what are you doing to him?" Matt yelled. **

**A large smile spread across her face, "Oh, I'm not doing anything."**

**"Then why is he like this?" I shouted.**

**"Because of you."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Every single time your heart beats, Tai gets a hard thumping pain inside him which will, eventually, kill him." I was dumbfounded and she was loving it. "The solution is simple, either he dies of 'heart-ache' or you find away to stop your heart beating."**

**" But I can't stop my heart unless…"**

**"You know Mimi, you're not just a pretty face." She smiled.**

**"You bitch!" Matt ran at her, Sora pointed her finger and he passed out on the spot.**

**"Matt!"**

**"So what is it Mimi?" Sora asked throwing a knife in front of me. I bent down and picked it up, the sharp metal object shone in the dim light.**

**I looked around, Palmon was shouted at me, begging me not to do it. Sora still had that evil smirk on her face, Matt was still unconscious on the floor and Tai was groaning in pain.**

**"Sora, what will happen to Tai and Matt if I do it?"**

**"Don't worry they'll be just fine."**

**I raised the knife above my head and plunged it into my heart…**

** **

**---- Tai's POV ---**

** **

**I blinked my eyes open in time to see Mimi fall to the ground. The spell broke and we were back in Odaiba Park. Sora was gone, Matt was still unconscious but Mimi was still dead. I got down beside her and scooped her up in my arms. The blood slowly stopped flowing from her. I gently removed the knife from her body.**

**"Mimi." I whispered. "I couldn't live with you because you still loved Matt."**

**I took the knife and put it against my chest.**

**"But I won't live without you…"**

****

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

****

** **

** **

****

****


End file.
